<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look up, there's you. Look down, there's me. (The Sky and the Earth) by Emwing_ness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796723">Look up, there's you. Look down, there's me. (The Sky and the Earth)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emwing_ness/pseuds/Emwing_ness'>Emwing_ness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, 7dream are besties, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Established Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Huang Ren Jun &amp; Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Implied Kunten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Norenmin, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, No Angst, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Sassy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Secret Relationship, Tsundere Zhong Chen Le, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, chenle plays basketball with mark, chenle's canonical protectiveness, in the best way, its kunten if you want it to be, jisung is blinded by love, kind of secret relationship?, protective zhong chen le, ten knows everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emwing_ness/pseuds/Emwing_ness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's easiest to hide something when you're not trying to hide it at all. </p><p>Or, five times Chenle and Jisung's friends question the nature of their relationship, and the one time everything finally makes sense. </p><p>(Chenle and Jisung forgot to tell their friends they started dating.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>-implied, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. look up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey yall this is my First Fic Ever!!! thank you for reading :)</p><p>anyway, i love chenji so. yes. this is just a short and cute lil thing to cheer you up:) because i froth at the mouth for tsundere chenle and whipped jisung its so cute lol.</p><p>title is from jisung's poem to chenle titled "The Sky and the Earth"!! i guess you could say he's blinded by love :)</p><p>also i already wrote everything pretty much but i want it to be chaptered...so im thinking daily updates :)))))</p><p>(find me @emwing3 on twit &lt;3)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     There’s just no denying that Chenle is just a little bit mean, with tiny jabs and sneers sent Jisung’s way every two seconds. He swipes Jisung’s food and ruffles his hair, calling him dumb and laughing when he makes a mistake. And Jisung? Well, poor old Jisung just stares at Chenle with a moony smile, blush high on his cheeks, trailing after the other boy like a lost puppy. So, no one ever says anything, because honestly...Jisung obviously doesn't mind. When Chenle asks Jisung for help on homework, Jisung helps Chenle before starting his own. When they play games, Jisung loses at least once on purpose so Chenle doesn’t feel bad. When Chenle needs anything, Jisung can be seen tripping over his own feet to be the first to offer his assistance. And it's kind of sweet, how hard Jisung tries. He's never been the best, though, at fixing things or winning games, so more often than not, he ends up creating a bigger mess than Chenle started off with.</p>
<p>     Chenle is often seen pinching the bridge of his nose, head turned away from Jisung. Quite frankly, it's a bit sad to see, because Chenle is definitely not like this to anyone else. Around his other friends, he's kind of nice, and around Kun, he pretends to be an angel. But, whenever Jisung comes around, clinging onto Chenle like a sticky pest, Chenle brushes him off in cold spirit. It doesn't seem to work though; the two are seen together all the time.</p>
<p>     Jaemin and Renjun are briskly walking to their class together, sides plastered together to muster up some warmth. The cold is settling in, slowly turning the landscape grey. The morning dew has turned to morning frost, and at this hour, is not yet completely thawed. In a few more weeks, the first snow will come. And, across the yard, sitting on a bench are Chenle and Jisung, together like usual.</p>
<p>     Jaemin and Renjun watch bemused as Jisung hands over his own jacket to Chenle, left with only a t-shirt in the chill.</p>
<p>     “Young love,” sighs Jaemin, eyes glimmering. “Jisung is really growing up!”</p>
<p>     Chenle accepts the jacket and quickly shrugs it on, giving Jisung’s shoulder a grateful punch. Renjun rolls his eyes, grinning up at Jaemin.</p>
<p>     “You call everything love - that is not love. That’s Jisung being dumb and taking off his clothes in freezing weather.” Jaemin shrugs, still smiling, swinging their linked hands a little bit.</p>
<p>     “Maybe you’re right”, he says, very clearly not meaning it. "After all, aren't you the expert on love?" Jaemin's wide eyes flutter innocently at Renjun's narrowed glare. Renjun is known for being a little oblivious about these things, head in the clouds.</p>
<p>      "It may have been an accident, but I did manage to get two boyfriends, didn't I? Or are you forgetting, Boyfriend Number Two?" Jaemin pretends to be hurt at the "Number Two". It's funny, it's a whole little thing they do, since they can. Couples can't. Jaemin is so glad they're a throuple! He feels a little giddy thinking about it now, just like he does every time he thinks about it. Renjun even let's Jeno and Jaemin hold his hand now. It's so great! He feels sorry for couples, actually. Speaking of couples...</p>
<p>      If anyone else treated Jisung with the careless abandon that Chenle did, Jaemin might literally kill them. As it stands, he's seen a little more of their relationship than most people have, and Chenle is Jaemin's friend too. But Jaemin used to be Jisung's first line of defense, as a hyung. He would fret over Jisung and coddle him, making sure no one dared hurt him. Jisung eventually came out of his shell and confided all his worries in Jaemin. And yet, despite all his hard efforts to protect the younger and make him feel safe, Jisung no longer went to Jaemin for comfort.</p>
<p>     Jaemin thought at first that Jisung wasn't going through any hard times anymore; turns out, he simply had Chenle to watch out for him intead. Jaemin imagined he would feel jealous that Jisung had found someone he trusted more than Jaemin, but honestly, he felt thankful that someone else had also noticed Jisung's big, weeping heart and taken it upon themselves to protect him. If someone was willing to protect Jisung and comfort him when he cried (weekly, Jaemin knows from experience), then how could it be anything but love? But the day that Jisung turns to Jaemin again, Jaemin will know that his heart has been broken and he will find Chenle, and he will...well it's better to not be so hasty. After all, Chenle is also his sweet angel. And Jaemin has seen Chenle protecting Jisung as well, from letting Jisung use him as a teddy bear during a horror movie to riding all the kiddy roller coasters because Jisung can't handle heights even though Chenle loves them. But Jisung is his literal son, birthed of his loins. It's a little different. </p>
<p>     As Renjun and Jaemin turn the corner, they fail to see Chenle opening the jacket wide, looking very much like a bird flapping its wings, before wrapping both himself and Jisung inside. Jisung reverently lets Chenle wrap around him like a very warm koala. The other boy buries his face in the crook of Jisung's neck, humming in content at the warmth he finds there. Jisung think's his heart is pounding so hard his ribs will literally shatter. Chenle doesn't usually initiate snuggles and Jisung doesn't always feel brave enough. Screw that, Jisung thinks. From this day on, he's going to give so many hugs. This is amazing. </p>
<p>     "You shouldn't get cold, idiot. What will I do when you get sick, and then infect me, hm?" Chenle's voice comes out haughty, and if it weren't Jisung, Chenle might worry that he has offended the other person. But Jisung always understands him, so it's no problem. If Jisung's gasp and following smile (Chenle can always tell when Jisung is smiling, it's his spidey sense) is anything to go by, then Jisung is actually happy to be scolded. </p>
<p>     Jisung feels like his heart is about to burst. When has anyone cared about him so much? He pats Chenle's back and kisses his temple. He's so lucky. (Chenle is glad Jisung can't see his furious blush).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading! this is my first fic ever and im in no way a good writer but i wanted to share bc i think chenji are just the cutest.</p><p>anyway yes jaemin and jisung are two very gay little boys :) like father like son</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. look down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new chappy! now with jeno. poor guy lol.</p>
<p>this chapter also includes my overuse of parenthesis and italics :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeno sighs into his coffee, wearily chugging the bitter drink to stay awake. He’s got an exam in his most difficult subject in two days, and he’s already spiraling, cramming in chapters in his little corner of the coffee shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a bite out of a candy that Renjun packed him in the morning (he opened his backpack once he got to the coffeeshop and was pleasantly surprised to find a certain Chinese candy that was not there before) and another swig of the coffee Jaemin bought for him when he dropped Jeno off at the cafe. It’s not as strong as Jaemin personally takes his coffee, but it’s more than enough to get Jeno through the day. Jeno chews slowly on the caramel as he scans his notes for the tenth time over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ruckus causes him to lose focus and he tiredly, but irritably, raises his head to, weakly but angrily, glare at the offending source. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. It’s Chenle and Jisung. Jisung smiles and waves when he notices him and Chenle does the same, but with much more vigor, swinging his arm from the shoulder. The hard lines of Jeno’s face softens and he grins back, eyes turning into crescent moons, a fond smile taking over his features. Other people are not allowed to be so loud so early in the morning. Jisung and Chenle get a pass because they’re cute. (He would never say this out loud)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle and Jisung only pause to give him a quick greeting before they’re back to bickering. Looks like they spilled something, Jeno notes, exasperated. The two teens are also two idiots, which makes him laugh, mood lighter than it was while he was stressing over his test. Oh, right. His test. Jeno slumps over his work again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung is frantically sopping up a brightly colored drink, which is soaking his sleeve, while Chenle sits back and watches, very clearly amused. Jisung groans as he boasts a brand new bright pink stain on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>white </span>
  </em>
  <span>shirt. Jisung grimaces. That’s clearly not gonna come out. Chenle reaches the same conclusion, howling with laughter, taking a video of Jisung to post on social media. Jisung whines and tries to block the camera, equal parts annoyed and embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Jaemin and Renjun watch the offending video, snorting at Jisung’s ruffled expression...Jaemin says it looks like a date. Renjun frowns, scrutinizing the video. Is that Jeno in the background????)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>people watch the video because Chenle has thousands of followers from his former days as a child star)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung frowns, grumbling about the sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jisung, it’s just a shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you got me this one,” Jisung says, pouting very dramatically. Technically, Chenle did give it to him, but it was because the shirt was too big, and fit Jisung perfectly. It really is just a simple shirt. Chenle’s heart squeezes. He gives Jisung little gifts all the time, if only because Jisung treasures them the same way he treasures a big gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can easily get you a new one. Let’s go to the mall after class tomorrow.” Chenle pays for their drinks and snacks before dragging Jisung out towards the movie theater across the street. Inwardly, he sighs. Chenle and Jisung both are acutely aware that the other can be extremely manipulative (in the way that they are cute enough to always get what they want), but they simply choose not to use their powers for evil. But, if Jisung wants to subtly emotionally manipulate Chenle into buying him clothes, well, there’s no harm done. Chenle wouldn’t say no either way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sugar daddy, he is just Jisung’s significant other who also buys him stuff and pays for everythi-. Hm. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a sugar daddy.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s watch that dumb Starship movie you’ve been talking about for the past year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung mumbles something about “BattleStarship Galaxy II: the Comeback of the Zards” but he’s pleased and lets himself be dragged off without a complaint. When Chenle turns his head over his shoulder to look at him, Jisung ducks his head to hide a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walk off, Jisung inches closer and closer until he’s nearly hovering over Chenle. The other boy sends an irritated glare towards Jisung only to have his eyes met with Jisung’s wide, glittering, hopeful gaze. His eyes scream, “please hold my hand!!!!!” Chenle sighs and laces their fingers together, pretending he isn’t enjoying it very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno watches them go with a sigh, missing the days when he was young and free (last year). He thinks they remind him of Jaemin and himself, before they started dating, until the thought of Chenle and Jisung dating sneaks up on him and startles him. Are they…? No, that’s ridiculous. Jeno continues highlighting his textbook until there’s more highlighted text than not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the movie, Chenle buys them some boba and complains about never getting to choose the movie. Jisung blinks slowly, and chews his tapioca. Chenle says this every time and every time it comes time to choose another movie to watch, he asks Jisung what he wants to watch. But he lets Chenle complain, because what Chenle is really saying is “look at all I have done for you, I deserve praise and attention”, and he really couldn’t care less about which movie they watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung plays along, pouting and tugging at Chenle’s sleeve. It’s easy to compliment Chenle and tell him how generous he is and how Jisung </span>
  <em>
    <span>will literally never choose a movie ever again, he will watch literally whatever Chenle wants to for the rest of his life even if he has to learn Chinese because Chenle is the best and knows best and how could Jisung ever assume his taste in movies could even compa-</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Chenle glows, and turns his chin up arrogantly, as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, I am the best, aren’t I.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next week, Jisung knows Chenle will ask him what movie he wants to watch. Jisung will ask Chenle to choose, and Chenle will accuse Jisung of putting too much pressure on Chenle. Jisung will choose the movie again. Chenle will complain about not getting to choose again. Jisung looks forward to this very much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, Chenle and Jisung say goodbye with plans to meet again tomorrow, to pick out some new clothes for Jisung. The shirts, Jisung will keep. The hoodies, he will keep for a month, maybe, before they ultimately end up in Chenle’s closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the street, Jaemin and Renjun pull up to the coffee shop, pack up a protesting Jeno’s belongings and rush him home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to everyone for reading, and leaving kudos/commenting/bookmarking!!!!! im rly glad ppl like it :)</p>
<p>next chapter we will see some good ol' mark + chenle basketball content. chenle/stephen curry otp. and some ten!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. lets look up together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! turned in some college apps so heres a celebratory chapter ;-;</p>
<p>as promised we have some mark, ten, and Chenle x Curry action :DDDD</p>
<p>thanks for all the support and kind words :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark, like all of Chenle’s other friends, knows that the kid is a little spoiled, which no one really minds. For some kids, their whole personality is being a spoiled little shit. For Chenle, he is both spoiled and a little shit, but the two are completely separate. And he knows how to use his puppy eyes, so it's not like his friends can ever hold it against him. Beyond that, he’s pretty normal. (Oh, he also gives great birthday presents for his friends!!)<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>So, despite Chenle’s extravagant homelife, hanging out with him is pretty lowkey. He enjoys a more laid back kind of chill, inviting Mark to play basketball with him in the park or simply asking Kun to take him to a cafe (and then demanding that Kun pay). So, as much as Mark knows Chenle is rich, he doesn’t get to see too many examples of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this. This is a little bit jarring. Chenle has invited him to play basketball just like any other time, and arrived with his usual amount of swagger (that he could back up only half the time). As the two were passing back and forth and warming up, Mark’s heart jumped up to his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was that...a <em> signature </em> on the basketball?? Aren’t most signed basketballs kind of a collector’s item? A famous player’s signature could go for a lot of money, and if Chenle went out of his way to get a signature it must be from a player he likes. Mark inwardly winces as Chenle dribbles the ball. Well, Mark shrugs. It’s Chenle’s money, he supposes. Until the younger boy makes a hoop and lets out a whooping laugh, not caring as the ball <em> rolls on the dirty ground </em>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chenle, are we really going to play with a <em>signed</em> <em>basketball</em>?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freezing in the middle of his celebration (“Just call me Chenle Curry from now on”), Chenle hastily grabs the ball. Paling considerably, Chenle finally seems to notice the signature. Turning the ball over in his hands, he checks it frantically for scratches or scuffs, sighing in relief when he sees none.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My bad, hyung! I don’t even know how I grabbed this one…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark sighs fondly. Chenle was just inattentive as usual, mixing up collector’s edition balls with the regular ones they play with. Chenle must really like the player that signed it, Mark notes, judging by the way Chenle’s wide eyes scan over the ball worriedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whose signature is that anyway? I can’t read it...:”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle grins widely, all teeth displayed, and proudly sticks the ball in Mark’s face so he can read, “Park Jisung”, sprawled over the ball in the messiest handwriting he has ever seen. Mark carefully maintains a blank face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Jisung </em> signed your ball.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup! It was a birthday present! I normally keep it in my room, I don’t know how it got placed with my other basketballs, must’ve been mom or something…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, not a famous basketball player.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last week I found my shoe in the-” Chenle registers Mark’s statement and his head snaps up, eyes gleaming with laughter. Mark feels dread in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you think-” Chenle pauses, clearly reveling in this moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Shut up. I did NOT.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle’s cackle is broken only by “you did!!!!” or “you so did!!!!!!” But honestly, what else was Mark supposed to think, especially with how Chenle reacted to realizing he has the wrong ball?? Jeez, you would think it was Stephen Curry’s signature or something, the way Chenle holds a ball like a baby. A very round, leathery baby.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Whatever. Can we play now??” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle, surprisingly, stops laughing, looking a little offended. He cradles the ball closer to his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-? No, hyung, Jisung signed this ball. You crazy?” He says the last two words in English, exaggerating his words. Chenle shakes his head in disbelief, “C’mon let’s get, like, pizza or something instead. You pay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They do get pizza, and Mark does pay. Mark eats the pizza slowly, eyes watching Chenle carefully over the box between them. The whole time he’s known Chenle, the younger has never expressed interest for anyone, and the first few months he knew him he didn’t even think Chenle liked Jisung at all. But Chenle’s been acting <em> weird</em>, recently. When he talks about Jisung, he talks like he’s talking about Stephen Curry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark goes home that night with more questions than answers and dials Ten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mark! How’s my favorite Canadian?” In the background there’s some yelling (sounds like YangYang and Lucas). There’s always yelling when Mark calls Ten, but that’s because Ten is an instigator. Thankfully, his friends love him for it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay, but hyung, do you know if-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Ten hisses, “Kun is next door and he has good hearing.” And then after what seems to be a moment of consideration, “big ears”, is whispered as if to explain. As if that made anything make more sense. But Mark understands in some sort of way; Ten knows everything because he lives for the gossip, but Kun knows everything because he has to solve everyone’s problems. Over the years, the two have developed fairly strong intuitions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um,” Mark whispers feeling a little silly that he’s in his room, whispering into his phone, because they are afraid Kun can hear through the walls, “why is Kun not supposed to hear my question?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten scoffs. “Oh Mark. My dear, silly Mark. You should always be careful what you ask for.” Mark is speechless. What is he asking for again? There is a minute straight of silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, yes.” Ten hangs up with a kissy noise leaving Mark reeling, like he normally is after a conversation with the weird little man. So...yes? But Mark didn’t even ask the question yet...He can’t believe the two youngest <em> eloped </em>! Jaemin is going to be so mad he wasn’t the first to find out. Honestly...Mark should probably just ask Jisung and Chenle about it, but this way is more fun and asking Ten is pretty much the same thing in the end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He avoids Kun for a week, which should be easier than it is. They aren’t normally attached at the hip; this week, Kun shows up everywhere, a glint in his eyes, like a shark smelling blood in the water. Somehow he knows Mark is hiding information about Chenle, weird paternal (“I am <em> not </em> a mother!!”) instincts somehow triggered. But Renjun is scarier than Kun and Mark has lived with Renjun in his life for this long at least; he runs away until Kun gives up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Markly: </b>u owe me . big time!!,!!1!!! you snake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Lele: </b>you’ll never catch me alive</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Lele: </b>also why do i owe u again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>head canon wine mom ten and single father kun</p>
<p>also the basketball jisung gave to chenle for his birthday is here :')</p>
<p>thanks for reading!!! have a good day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. oversee everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here we got some good chenhyuck feels. its so cute how they love each other irl </p><p>anyways, let's get into it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donghyuck stands in line at the convenience store, mindlessly spacing out, yearning for the comfort of his bed. It’s been a long day; he deserves these choco puffs and shrimp crackers. His messy hair is haphazardly stuffed into a cap, which has then been covered again by a hoodie that he wears under a large jersey. He’s preparing to burrito himself in his blankets and sleep for an eternity, after eating some snacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s in this state that Chenle finds him, coincidentally also in the store to pick up some snacks. The younger boy brightly greets him and Donghyuck finds it is a little easier to muster up enough genuine cheer to smile back. Waiting together in companionable silence, Chenle easily slings an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders and blabbers about his day, not seeming to mind if he listens or not. Donghyuck leans into his friend, happy for the company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’re leaving the store they pass a group of kids, who look too young to attend their university, probably coming from the local highschool. Teenagers are the most judgemental people on earth, especially when they’re traveling in a herd like these kids. They sneer at Chenle, mimicking Chenle’s bright laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck is not used to being laughed at. He’s used to being the hottest bitch in the room </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all times</span>
  </em>
  <span>; even in his currently exhausted state, he knows for a fact he is one hot bitch. He’s always appreciated Chenle’s similar confidence, who also knows that he can easily use his brightness to charm any number of soft hyungs or old ladies. He can’t imagine that Chenle is enjoying this treatment, and his anger rises. Why should these snotty kids be laughing at Chenle of all people, when Chenle has done nothing but exist?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s temper rises, and he is fully willing to knock some sense into those idiots, especially since this is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad day</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Chenle has been very nice (today) and this whole situation is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>ruining Donghyuck’s zen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle, finally noticing the group of teens, steers Donghyuck firmly away from them, noting a potential blow up. Donghyuck is resistant, hissing “Let me at them, I swear to god, I will beat them into tomorrow, they’ll never walk again, I used to take taekwondo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle laughs cheerfully again, completely unbothered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>above them. Besides, they’re so jealous.” Chenle’s eyes gleam with a little bit of his usual mix of cuteness and evilness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...jealous??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are two young, successful, hot bitches,” Chenle states firmly, emphasizing each word with a nod of his head, clapping a hand firmly on Donghyuck's shoulder. Donghyuck finds this makes him more believable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why else would they be so bitter? It’s just easier for them to laugh at me than admit they're jealous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck notes with no small amount of discomfort that these words come easily to Chenle. Just how many times does this happen to Chenle, that he just easily ignores it and walks away? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, Chenle is used to all the snideness and rudeness because kids used to make fun of him for being in musicals and going on TV as a kid. But then he realized that he was going on literal TV and the mean remarks hurt a little less. And besides, he met Jisung at a musical, though they didn’t really speak two words to each other. Thankfully, they met again at school when Chenle moved to Korea. Jisung calls it fate, destiny, luck </span>
  <span>- Chenle usually scoffs to hide his embarrassment. (In his head, Chenle calls it <em>soulmates</em>).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Donghyuck is still worried about Chenle, mildly concerned that the younger is experiencing some form of bullying on a regular basis. Donghyuck gives him a pity hug when they part and Chenle just laughs, accepting his hyung’s worry for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, Donghyuck finds Chenle rushing out of the library looking particularly triumphant. Before he can ask what happened, Chenle rushes off, looking far too innocent to actually be innocent. With mild trepidation, Donghyuck peeks into the library to find that at the back corner table, four suspiciously teary students are trying very hard not to burst into tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun calls him that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear what Chenle did today?” Renjun never says “hi, hello, how are you”, not even over the phone. Normally, Donghyuck would pout about it. Today, he’s itching out of his skin to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of Jisung’s classmates were being bitchy, saying stuff about his eyes. Apparently, Chenle went up to them in the library today? And like, they didn’t even show up to their afternoon classes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Wow. I mean they deserved it, but I wonder what he said…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun snorts. “Eye-witnesses report Chenle speaking very quietly and leaving within a minute. I would kind of like to know as well.” Eye-witnesses likely means one of the many Chinese students who probably told Ten, who then told everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But wait...what did Chenle say in the convenience store again? What happened to being “so above them” and acting unbothered?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long would you bet until he starts floatin’ his boat?” Donghyuck asks. Being bestfriends with Renjun has some advantages and some drawbacks. For one, Renjun can understand Donghyuck on a spiritual level, so Donghyuck can speak without literally any context and still be understood. Who’s floating whose boat? Donghyuck couldn't tell you, but Renjun probably could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Donghyuck, you’re allowed to speak regular human words. No one’s stopping you from doing that. Also, was that, like, a weird metaphor for sex? Never speak to me of Chenle or Jisung’s sex life ever again or I will actually cut off </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>ears and then mine.” A pause. Donghyuck waits. “But, like, two months, maybe.” Interesting, Donghyuck thinks, stroking an imaginary beard, humming thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop stroking your chin, you freak! You can’t grow a beard!! Remember when you tried?!” Donghyuck thinks there are drawbacks to being so completely understood by someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Mark bets on </span>
  <em>
    <span>a year ago</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s curses on the other end of the line, before Renjun abruptly hangs up the phone, probably to hunt either Jisung or Chenle down. Donghyuck was curious, too. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we've all seen chenle froth at the mouth to defend jisung's eyes but then also turn around and tease him for it. best friend rights!! that kind of led me to write this whole fic bc chenle likes to pretend he doesn't adore jisung a lot:)))</p><p>bonus:<br/>-chenle (tiny) shaking jisung (tall) by the shoulders, "WHO TF MADE U CRY"<br/>-jisung, actually not that upset by what happened, tearing up bc chenle cares abt him<br/>-chenle, walking up to those kids, throws water on them, they melt and disappear<br/>-chenle, teasing jisung abt his eyes literally the next day<br/>-(same day) chenle telling jisung he's the handsomest person in the world</p><p>anyway....thanks for reading! this was supposed to the last full chapter and next chapter was supposed to be the "plus one" epilogue but. im dumb and didn't count right LOL, so im going to write another chapter so i dont end up with a 4+1 fic hahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the sky is never dark anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi the new chapter is here! i wasn't sure where to go with it, so i took a little longer to kind of think about this chapter. im not totally satisfied with it, but it think its kinda cute, so enjoy!!!!</p>
<p>and thank you guys for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks, comments, etc...i never expected so much support!! thank you so much for reading &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It goes something like this; four years ago, a chubby cheeked Chenle flies out to Korea and joins Jisung’s class. He’s shy, but nice to everyone around him. Even though he still struggled with the language, he laughed at everyone’s jokes and that made him fairly popular already. </p>
<p>Jisung doesn’t pay him much attention, but he and Chenle are very polite to each other, just as two classmates who don’t really know each other would be. But the second week that Chenle is there, he pulls out a specific iPod. A very <em> familiar </em> iPod; it’s identical to Jisung’s, down to the color, make, and model. If Jisung’s wasn’t a comfortable weight in his pocket, he would think it was his in Chenle’s hand. </p>
<p>Chenle catches him looking and sends a mildly confused smile, before brightening when Jisung waves his own iPod in the air. And to think just last week Jeno hyung told him he needs to open up to his classmates more. He <em> can </em> find a friend his age, he just hasn’t yet! <em> Look at me now, </em> Jisung thinks, <em> making friends left and right </em>. Spite is a powerful motivator, and Jisung walks over to Chenle.</p>
<p>And <em> wow. </em> He’s cute. Like, in an adorable, puppy kind of way. But also <em> wow </em>. His Korean is barely functional, though it’s surprisingly good for someone who has only been in Korea for, like, a month. The conversation is stilted, but it’s not awkward, and they both are good enough at miming to guess what the other means. Jisung feels like he’s known him forever. As they find out, Jisung has known him for three years so far.</p>
<p>When Chenle has no idea how to express the concept of a musical, he pulls out a picture of <em> Jisung </em>, the two of them standing together. Jisung remembers going to China for that musical, vaguely remembers the picture at all. He completely forgot about Chenle, who he had probably greeted and never spoke to again, until now, years later, in school of all places that they might reunite. </p>
<p>(“That’s you??” </p>
<p>“Wait, then...that’s you?”)</p>
<p>A year goes by, and Chenle quickly becomes a fixture in his life. Chenle is a social butterfly and once Jisung has taught him enough Korean, Chenle soon befriends the whole school, or so it seems. But Chenle never calls anyone else his best friend, so Jisung doesn’t mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>By this time, Renjun and Jisung have a very solid routine; once a month, they meet up to report any suspicious paranormal activity they noticed, or if there was none, talk about the universe. More often than not, they talk about the universe. This month, it’s no different, except for the fact that Renjun is <em> very </em> lovesick.</p>
<p>Within the first few minutes of their official meeting, Renjun blurts, “Do you believe in soulmates?” Jisung blinks. </p>
<p>“Ah...hyung, I-”, Jisung sputters, “aren’t I too young for you?” Renjun smacks him over the head. </p>
<p>“<em> Shut up </em>, I hate you,” Renjun hisses, but the heat isn’t there. He just looks...down.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. Not really?” Renjun’s head snaps up, eyes turning misty as if he’s just been struck.</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“That’s the issue, isn’t it? I’ve fallen in love but the people I love are not my soulmates.” </p>
<p>That’s dumb, Jisung thinks. How can Renjun know that? And wait-<em> people </em>? Multiple? Before Jisung gets a chance to ask, Renjun starts speaking again. </p>
<p>“When I met them, I didn’t even like them that much. Now they’re dating each other and I’m selfishly wishing for them to want me now.” Renjun sighs, tilting his head back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. </p>
<p>“It must not be destiny.” Renjun’s heart is shattering and Jisung has no idea how to piece it back together, but it’s simpler than it seems. </p>
<p>“Are you God?” Renjun sends him a reproachful glare, but Jisung shrugs it off. </p>
<p>“Only God can change your fate.” Renjun sighs, slumping into his chair. </p>
<p>“Destiny isn’t something to fight against or for. If it’s meant to be, it’ll happen. And if not, then, rest assured. I’ll take Jeno and Jaemin with me to beat up whoever rejected you.” Renjun’s teary eyes spill over at Jisung’s words, whatever angst he had stuffed in his tiny, tiny heart spilling out. They sit in silence for another hour. The next week, Renjun announces he is dating Jeno and Jaemin. <em> Jeno and Jaemin </em>. Huh. When did Jeno and Jaemin get together???</p>
<p>A few existential crises later, Jisung bows lowly to Renjun, a serious expression on his face. He doesn’t even flinch when Renjun smacks him in anger. </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing??”</p>
<p>“Greeting my step father.” Jisung sighs internally. He had no idea Renjun was asking for his blessing to pursue his parents that day. </p>
<p>When Chenle finds out, he shrieks in excitement, asking Jisung a million questions. When he laughs, he doubles over and throws his body onto Jisung, brightness spilling over into Jisung, lighting up very synapse in Jisung’s brain. What was it he had said?</p>
<p>Did Jisung not believe in soulmates? Suddenly he wonders if maybe soulmates do exist. Jisung blinks, mind catching up to his heart. The universe has given him Chenle at every turn and he’s been <em> wasting time not dating him </em>?? To have a laughing Chenle in his arms feels more than right. This can’t go on; fate has been waiting long enough.</p>
<p>(A few months of endless pining later, Jisung asks Chenle to go on a date with him. Rather than saying no, Chenle whispers, horrified “were we not dating this whole time?” Jisung is quick to reassure him that he was just kidding (haha). Panicked, Jisung scrolls through his picture collection of Chenle. When did it start being dates? Was it when he had dinner with Chenle's parents? When they went to the amusement park the first time? Or second, or third? Is it when they go to the movies each week, or-)</p>
<p>(A few months after that, Renjun is happy and secure in his relationship. He pats Jisung on the shoulder and says, “I’m sure you’ll find someone when the time is right”. Jisung wonders what kind of person he is supposed to be finding. He shows Renjun some pictures of him on a date with Chenle. Tutting sympathetically, Renjun says Chenle will definitely find someone, too. Jisung’s mind runs around in circles; what is he missing??)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay almost done with it all! next chapter will be up soon, i have it drafted already, but i'm going to try to make it a little longer. anyway thanks for reading! feel free to comment and let me know what you think:))) </p>
<p>renjun and jisung universe mates !</p>
<p>also yes jisung and chenle are dummies so they would definitely not communicate abt their feelings and would just accidentally start dating</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. but its a little bit noisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the end is here~~~~</p><p>please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end, Jisung and Chenle never dramatically announce their star-crossed love to the world. It’s more of an accident, which, as much as it raises Renjun’s blood pressure, is also very apt for the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts with Mark, being a good friend, sent Jaemin a blurry photo of a flyer for a half-off couple’s discount at the cafe he part-times for. Jaemin, already tasting the discounted coffee on his tongue, dragged his boyfriends along. To make four people, Renjun grabs Donghyuck and the group sets off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(“I used to hate third wheeling, did you know that? Now look at me. Fourth wheeling.”)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re in the middle of a very peaceful, relaxing get together when Jisung and Chenle rush into the coffeeshop. Jaemin happily waves them over and forces Jisung to squeeze in the same chair as him. Renjun on the other hand, finds himself being slowly strangled to death by Chenle, who immediately throws an arm around Renjun’s shoulders and forcefully scoots him over to sit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, are you guys also here for the couple’s discount?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s words are innocent enough, but it causes the people at the table to tense. Jisung doesn’t sense the impending meltdown, and remains perfectly relaxed. Chenle grins, unsure of why all the people at the table suddenly turned pale, but excited for a show nonetheless. Mark, from his spot behind the counter, feels chills running down his back, like someone threw an egg at the nape of his neck and let the yolk spill everywhere. (yes, he’s speaking from experience. Yes it was Donghyuck)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jeno replies slowly, word carefully formed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung~~~~” Jaemin’s hand on his shoulder turns vice like, and his smile becomes less inviting and more a display of viciously bared teeth. Renjun’s annoyed expression is gone and in place, an emotionless mask. That’s how you know Renjun is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinks, confused at Renjun and Jaemin’s fury. Chenle is already very focused on his phone, gaming his heart away, completely unaware of his surroundings. He's muttering something about eating chicken, something about guns again. Jeno tilts his head to the left, then to the right, grunting in confusion. Words seem to have left him. Donghyuck carefully pulls out his phone, opening Twitter, already live tweeting everything.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, are you meaning to tell us-” Renjun grits out, veins popping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here for a couple’s discount?!” Jaemin finishes, hand clutching his heart. He stands up, looking betrayed. Jisung nods, confused, more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno holds up a hand, “with Chenle, you’re here for a date with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chenle</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. Jeno has clearly never considered the fact that Chenle is a real person who might possibly have real human emotions, which, is fair enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark saunters over, looking more than smug, an apron slung over his shoulder. Behind him, Doyoung is yelling at him to go back to work, but this is clearly more important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew,” he says, like the sleazy bastard he is, “this whole time, I knew it</span>
  <span>”. Donghyuck looks very bothered at the thought of Mark knowing before he did. He thought he and Chenle had a pact that they mutually agreed to always tell each other everything before they told Mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I would always support you, Jisung. Have I failed as a mother that you wouldn’t even tell me something so important?” Jaemin falls back, hand splayed over his face in grief. Jeno, clearly expecting this, is already there to catch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, first of all, you’re not my mother?,” Jisung barrels over Jaemin’s protests, “And was it not obvious? I mean, we didn’t keep it a secret…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We suspected...but you never confirmed anything!” Renjun eyes the nearest chair, dangerously close to weaponizing it. Jeno deposits Jaemin in said chair, before standing behind Renjun, prepared to grab him if he makes a run for Jisung and Chenle. He’s smiling, though his jaw looks a bit tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We go on dates, like all the time,” Chenle says, finally putting his phone away, seemingly exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Define </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Renjun demands. “I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen you two on a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We go to the park, sometimes the coffee shop, the movies, we ride the same bus, we share some classes, right now…”, Jisung rattles off a long list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck snorts and Mark literally grows a white hair. A hair just...turned white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riding the same bus?” Mark’s eyes dart between the two disbelievingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time with Chenle is precious to me,” Jisung says, swooning. Chenle blinks, face twisted in deep discomfort, but allows Jisung to drape his long limbs over him, subconsciously leaning in towards his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck tweets the photo, with the caption “lol look at these losers”. Ten retweets it, and Chenle receives a very panicked phone call from Kun that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you guys for all the support on my first fic! all the comments made me smile so much and i was really surprised to see how many ppl read this little story! honestly, i just wrote it as a way to relax and have some fun so i hope you guys felt the same way when reading this!!!!! </p><p>by the way- chapter titles and fic title is all from jisung's poem to chenle. boy is WHIPPED. he could not simp harder.</p><p>ok so here's a little bonus:<br/>-kun gets upset at chenle, calls Chenle<br/>-chenle asks him about ten<br/>-kun gets very silent<br/>-chenle gets off easy for not telling kun about his relationship<br/>extra extra<br/>-Chenle and jisung get legally married as soon as they're adults bc it makes everything easier and it would have happened eventually so there's no point in waiting<br/>-they, of course, only vaguely mention it to their friends bc they forget not everyone communicates telepathically like they do<br/>-their friends and family find out when, years later, they're having an actual wedding ceremony and are like "nah, we don't need to get a certificate, we already did that, like a decade ago, remember?"<br/>-kun faints</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>epilogue !!!</p><p>Kun going through it.</p><p>Jaemin also going through it. </p><p>Mark and Donghyuck wonder what if.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys!!! I wanted to thank everyone for all of the support and kind words on my first fic! I never expected there to be so much.</p><p>Anyway! Some comments from a while ago wanted to see the extras in the end notes as the real deal so I kind of did that! Haha, this is just a light chapter to kind of wrap things up. </p><p>Thanks again and please enjoy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kun shakily picks up his phone and logs into Twitter, dread pooling in the pit of his chest. The whole day, Kun had felt terribly nervous and fearful, though he had no real reason to feel that way. He stumbled through his day, lost in thought; his senses were going off. This usually meant that Lucas had broken something, or YangYang was bullying Xiaojun again, or Hendery was somewhere he shouldn’t be, or that Chenle was inciting violence again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten texted him a few minutes ago, something about Twitter and Chenle and Kun knew that this is what he was waiting for all day. Even so, nothing could have prepared him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His youngest child, cuddled up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Park Jisung</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Kun likes Jisung a lot - he’s a great friend to Chenle and just a kind person all around. But for them to be romantically involved?? Chenle’s even older than him! Chenle always used to say he wanted to find an older, rich man so he could be written into the will. Kun never expected Chenle would go for a younger man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of all, whoever Chenle chose, Kun expected to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it! Did Chenle no longer need him? Was Chenle finally ready to become his own independent person, and did that have to mean that Kun was from now on exiled from his life? Kun tried not to think about it like that, but what was he supposed to think when something so major happened and he had no idea about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun’s rocking back and forth in his bed, covers over his head, when his phone rings and a picture of Ten pops up on his screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Ten’s voice is mocking, sounding very amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun grunts in response, not even using words. How is he feeling? He hardly knows himself. Is this what they call an “empty nest”? He counts to ten and back to zero again, trying to calm himself down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten sighs, sounding exasperated even over the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a nap,” Ten commands, “I think you might need it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone call disconnects, Ten having promptly hung up the phone without saying bye. Kun screams into his pillow for about two minutes before he inexplicably grows tired; maybe he does need a nap. He can deal with Chenle and his beau after half an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kun wakes up, it’s two hours later and the sun has long gone. There’s a cup of water on his bed stand which typically means that Ten has somehow broken into his house. When he crawls into his living room, blanket still around his shoulders, it’s not just Ten, but Sicheng as well. The both of them sit on his couch and stare at him with varying levels of pity and condescension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...hi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just here for the free food,” Sicheng clarifies immediately, “though seeing you...it’s worse than I thought it would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” Ten says, prim and indignant. The two sip tea from a tea set that Kun has never seen before in his life. They must pity him because they let him drink some tea and eat some fruit for a boost before they command him to call Chenle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After just ten minutes of ordering him around, Ten and Sicheng leave, and as Kun expected, pack up the tea set and take it with them when they go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kun calls Chenle, Chenle picks up right away and sounds completely normal. Apparently, this was not a way for Chenle to cut Kun out of his life, as the younger hurriedly explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you even...nevermind, all you need to know is that I would never cut you out of my life like that.” Kun sighs in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you keep your relationship a secret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle groans over the phone, sounding like he just got done being scolded by Renjun and Jaemin and now was being scolded again by Kun, which is exactly the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hide</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, I even mentioned it a bunch of times,” Chenle stated firmly, “besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t even know who Ten is dating.” Chenle laughs at that. Kun blinks. Ten is dating someone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a silence, Chenle gasps in delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh nooo...you really don’t know, do you?” The boy cackles before shouting “BYE” and hanging up, leaving Kun feeling like he was just dunked in water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s with today? First Chenle, now Ten? Who’s next? Kun himself??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Kun calls Ten that night after a period of thinking and asks, “Are we dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten scoffs and hangs up, because honestly, they’ve been going on dates for months and always kiss goodbye. If Kun does that with all of his friends, there’s going to be hell to pay.)</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jaemin is on the other side of town, having an equal but opposite reaction. When he gets home, he slowly walks to a chair and sinks into the seat, spine straight and stiff. His eyes are glassed over, unseeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno and Renjun shuffle in after him, glancing at each other in concern. They end up standing adjacent to Jaemin, unsure of how to approach this...situation. It would seem that Jaemin is entirely shell-shocked, completely frozen in surprise. Just as Renjun is about to say something, Jaemin starts chuckling. It’s not a gleeful laughter, but a disbelieving one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hairs on the back of Renjun’s neck stand up and Jeno places a tentative hand on Jaemin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jeno chances, “you good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question falls flat. All three of them know that Jaemin is not, in fact good, but there’s really nothing they can do about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin sighs and his head droops, all the bones in his body turning to jelly. Very quickly, Jeno and Renjun combine their efforts to scoop him up and deposit him on the couch. Renjun speed walks to the kitchen and starts making hot chocolate and popcorn. Jeno throws a blanket over Jaemin and immediately puts on a movie. It’s going to be a long night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two movies and a lot of crying (“I mean I could have guessed, but I can’t believe he never </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything-”) Jaemin finally falls asleep, completely tuckered out. While Jeno cleans up, Renjun is tasked with cajoling a half-conscious Jaemin into the bathroom to clean up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Jisung brings Jaemin a burnt cookie as an apology; Jaemin immediately forgives him and remains in high spirits for a week.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone else leaves, Donghyuck waits at the cafe for another hour, silently scrolling through his phone and sipping on his coffee. Finally, Mark leaves from behind the counter, back in his regular clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thanks for waiting, man.” Mark claps Donghyuck firmly on the shoulder, and Donghyuck stumbles forward from the force of it, turning back to point a scowl at the other boy. Mark either doesn’t notice or ignores it willfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slinging an arm over Donghyuck’s shoulders, he shuffles the two of them out of the cafe, pausing to shout “See you!” to Doyoung who shouts something about manners in return. As they walk to the bus stop in comfortable silence, Mark hums thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Broooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I just had the weirdest thought.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Canada,” Donghyuck sighs, elbowing Mark’s side. Mark frowns. He said “bro” in English, but is that really a crime? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, y’know how we didn’t know Chenle and Jisung were dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you mean an hour ago?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! So, I was thinking, what if people don’t know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck pauses, briefly considering the thought, before they both collapse into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” Donghyuck snorts, “as if.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark immediately replies, “Right, that would never happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It did.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>Please let me know if you enjoyed, and have a great day!</p><p>(and i started a new chenji fic - if you guys are interested, you can check that out as well :)! it's called "one and the same")</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please feel free to comment and lemme know what you think! this is my first fic ever, so im looking forward to constructive criticism or just nice comments :)))!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>